


Love in the New Year

by Violet_Rose



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Daryl's a softy, Drunkeness, Fluff, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete sap.  Daryl creates a stash of party supplies and surprises the prison with them for the New Year's Eve party.  Said stash also includes alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I had started this before New Year's Eve and then just remembered I had it. Sorry for the lateness!

Daryl hated New Years Eve. And Christmas, come to think of it. Especially Valentine’s Day. Basically any “holiday” where you’re supposed to be with people who care about you and that you care about. He never had a date that wasn’t Merle, but Merle had plenty of women dangling off his arms if he’d provide them with some blow for the night. A couple times his brother even gave some of his blow away so Daryl could get laid, even though Daryl had told him he could get laid on his own, but neither of them really believed that.

But now, he had a real family. Like the Norman Rockwell kind. Pride bloomed in his chest at the thought of having this family around him and by his side. Bouncing Asskicker on his hip, he nodded his agreement with his own mind. Rick pretty much considered Asskicker Daryl’s kid as well as his own. Daryl had been the first to feed her, caring for her while he had his ‘moment’ and all, and being the general dad that he had been unable to be during her first week of life. 

But there was more than Asskicker. Beth, Maggie, Hershel, Sasha, Bob, _Carol_... all of them. He’d claim them at the pearly gates if St. Peter asked. That’s why he had been doing special runs these past few months. Beth had created a calendar of sorts and it seemed to be fairly accurate given the weather patterns. Their Christmas the week before had been small. Ok it had been pathetic. Some hair barrettes for the ladies and some bottles of smelly shower gel, soap, lotion whatever the fuck it was. The men got underwear, nose hair trimmers and other shit. It was still better than most Christmases he had as a kid, but he wasn’t gonna tell anyone that.

Now, stashed in a secret place, he had the perfect thing for New Years. Well perfect _things_. He had found a party store and discovered that no one thought to raid a party store. No one really partying while the dead were walking about. But not only that, one of the houses he had raided had a nice stash of fine alcohol, which quickly became his stash. This information could not be trusted with just anyone though, so he had found two accomplices: Carl and Beth. Carl was to keep everyone distracted and away from the main hall while Beth and Daryl hauled all the shit down there and set it up. Daryl had even gotten a disco ball and rigged it up to a pole with a string so they could watch the “ball drop” just like he used to do as a kid on their staticky tv. 

They deserved this. 

Sure enough, the two kids had been able to keep his secret. When he called everyone into the hall, their faces said it all. Carol cried, hugging him tightly. Maggie and Glenn immediately started filling drinks, while Hershel politely declined, instead choosing to hold Judy off and on as he sat on the bench. Someone had brought Daryl a glass of straight whiskey as he sat on the stairs after handing the little one back off, watching his little family enjoy in the spoils he had been saving for this night. “Daryl, I can’t believe you kept all of this from us!” Maggie was over the moon along with her sister, dancing underneath the spinning disco ball.

Daryl just shrugged. “Wasn’t all that hard. Y’all don’t know everything I bring back.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow and Glenn silenced her by handing her a drink and a pastry that Carol had made earlier in the day. “Don’t challenge the man that’s throwing you a party,” he warned, dragging her back to the dance floor.

Rick sidled up next to him at the stairs. “You continue to impress me every day, Mr. Dixon.”

Daryl patted the stairs next to him, inviting the former officer to sit next to him. “That’s somethin’ to be said.”

Sitting down next to him, Rick shoulder bumped him, quickly downing his glass of whiskey. “So what else you bring back that we don’t know about?”

Daryl just shrugged, a blush creeping into his cheeks as he fiddled with the glass in his hand. “Just some things.”

“Ok. Do I need to guess?”

Daryl huffed. “Ya needed a new belt, so I got ya a belt. And a shirt. Your boots are worn through so I found some-a those. Carl’s gettin’ bigger, got him some things. And some _other_ things…”

Rick’s eyebrows raised. “You found my son porn?”

Daryl shrugged again, downing the rest of the whiskey in his glass. “He’s been lookin’ a lot at Beth lately. Thought porn would be better than him tryin’ to spy her in the shower or somethin’.”

Rick wrapped his arm around Daryl’s waist, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “They couldn’t have a better poppa than you.”

“You’re drunk.” But he pulled the other man into him more anyways. Judith was handed back to them on the stairs, balancing precariously between them as she babbled and drooled up a storm. Both of their glasses were taken from them and refilled. Daryl was fairly certain that his family was trying to get him drunk but he was okay with that being wrapped in Rick’s arms with a baby on his knee and Carl across the room attempting to be smooth talking to Beth. He would definitely not be the parent that could teach the kid how to flirt. Then again, Rick was shit at it too. Maggie maybe… No Carol…

A tongue against his ear drug him out of his thoughts. Rick’s breath was hot, tinged with the scent of stout whiskey. “How do you think we should ring in the new year?”

Daryl grinned shyly, looking down at Asskicker as she started to bob in his lap. Cradling her against his chest to let her fall asleep more comfortably- and to avoid potentially reading the dirty thoughts in his head that no doubt would come tumbling out of his drunk-numb lips. “Lovin’ on you,” he answered simply.

Rick kissed him softly. “You do that all ready.”

“Yeah well, why not do it while ringin’ in the new year?”

“I was thinkin’ of something a little more…. fun…”

Beth twittered about, making sure everyone’s glasses were filled as Tyrese stood up on the landing with the stick the disco ball was attached to. In a sing songy voice, she was able to get everyone to count down from 10 as the ball was slowly lowered down. As Tyrese let it go, the ball bounced twice on the floor before rolling and everyone cheered with shouts of ‘happy new year!’ and clinked glasses with kisses on cheeks.

Rick just turned to the man he loved, eyes hooded from the drinks. Slowly he pressed his lips to Daryl’s. “Happy new year,” he whispered.

Daryl mumbled it back to him as he pressed in for another kiss, fully intending to make good on what he said earlier- ringin’ in the new year with love in his heart.


End file.
